the new kids
by Kanazuki Mia
Summary: mia and cat have a brother who is none other than inuyasha! what happens when they go to school set in modern times still have hanyou stuff inukag mirooc shipoc sanoc
1. it's only the beginning

BEEP-BEEP-BE-SMASH!

That is the sound of an alarm clock getting thrown into a wall. An angry hanyou named Inuyasha was the one who threw the clock. He has silver hair that flows down to his mid-back, amber eyes, and two triangular dog ears on top of his head. It is 7:00 o'clock in the morning and the first day of school for that certain hanyou.

"Damn! Inuyasha! Why must you always wake us up by throwing your clocks at the wall that separates our room from yours!" Inuyasha looked up to were the voice came from and saw none other than his two sisters, Cat and Mia. Mia was the same age as him, she has long jet black hair, icy cold blue eyes, and two cat ears on top of her head.(I know she is a neko hanyou in a family of inu youkai and hanyou, but I'll explain this later!) Cat was one year younger than both of them, she has golden hair the same length as Inuyasha's, blue eyes the same color as the ocean, and two dog ears atop her head.

"Well, sorry!" he said sarcastically, "I just don't want to go to this new school of ours today!"

"Keh! Just get ready!" Cat yelled slamming his door as her and Mia went back to their room.

When Inuyasha finished taking a shower and getting dressed he went down stairs. He was wearing a pair of black, baggy jeans, a red t-shirt that said 'back off! I have a black belt in origami' , and black boots. When he got into the kitchen he saw Mia and Cat eating breakfast and his older half brother, Sesshomaru was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. "Are we gonna go or what!" Inuyasha almost yelled at his two sisters when they looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I thought you didn't wanna go to school!" Cat said as she was standing up. She was wearing a baby blue long sleeved under shirt with a black t-shirt over it, a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pair of blue converse.

"Let's just go!" Mia said, she was wearing the exact same thing as Cat except with a red undershirt and red converse. The others shrugged and they all walked out the door heading to school.

(sorry it's so short)


	2. what a crazy day

When they got to school they went to the office to collect their schedules and locker numbers. When they got there they walked up to some lady sitting at a desk, "Hey! We're the new students just give us our schedules and lockers already!" Mia commanded.

"Okay! Here!" they lady said when she handed them each two pieces of paper. They all looked over the papers, Inuyasha and Mia's lockers were right next to each other and they had the same homeroom which didn't make them that happy. Cat had a locker opposite school of them and absolutely no classes with either of them.

"Wow! I guess they only times we'll see each other is at lunch, before and after school!" Cat said looking extremely happy about it. "See ya guys later!" and with that she took off in the direction of her locker.

"Great! I'm stuck with the neko!" Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, forgetting about her good ears.

"I HEARD THAT!" she screamed and she started chasing after him. After they were running for a while they realized that they were in front of their lockers. They opened their lockers and put in their books and just kept out the stuff they needed for their homeroom.

"Hey, are you two new students?" Came a voice and they both turned around. They saw a boy standing there with dark brown hair and violet eyes, he was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, just like Inuyasha's, and a plain purple shirt. They just nodded then he said, "Well, I'm Miroku! It's nice to meet you! What are your names?"

"I'm Mia and this is Inuyasha!" Mia said, and then Miroku grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "um... What are you doing?"

"Mia… will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked, Inuyasha burst out laughing and Mia started blushing bright red.

SLAP!

"What?" Mia asked, she didn't think someone would actually slap him. She looked up and saw a girl with long chestnut, brown hair in a low ponytail and matching eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"Miroku! You pervert! You have to stop walking up to random girls and asking that!" she screamed at him, but he was already unconscious then she looked up at Mia and Inuyasha, who was still laughing, and smiled, "Hi I'm Sango! Sorry about Miroku he's a huge pervert!"

"um…ok! Hi, I'm Mia!" she said.

BRIIIIIING-BRIIING

The ball rang and they went off to class, they all had the same class. When they got there Sango walked up to a girl who was they same age as them, she had long, raven black hair and chocolate eyes, she was wearing a pink t-shirt, a pair of long, black baggy jeans, and a denim jacket wrapped around her waist. "Hey Sango" she said when she noticed Mia and Inuyasha and said, "oh Hi! I'm Kagome!" Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. Mia noticed this and giggled a bit then spoke for him.

"Hi Kagome! I'm Mia and this is Inuyasha!" she said, pointing at Inuyasha and he snapped back to reality when the teacher walked in and told everyone to go to their seats, Inuyasha and Mia just stood there. Then Mia decided to speak up, "um…we're new students so we don't have any seats."

"oh right! You must be Mr. and Ms. Takashi!" They both nodded, "Ok! Well, I am Mr. Myoga and as for where you sit… Mia can sit over there! In that empty seat next to Mr. Miroku and Inuyasha can sit in the empty one by Ms. Kagome" They took their seats and class started.

_**Cat's Morning**_

When she walked away from her two siblings she immediately found her locker. When she opened it, she hear a voice come from next to her, "Hey there! You a new student?" she turned around to see a fox demon, he had orange hair in a small ponytail, forest green eyes, and an orange, bushy tail, he was taking stuff out of the locker next to her.

"Yeah! Hi! I'm Cat!" she said, "what's your name?"

"I'm Shippo! It's nice to meet you!" he said, closing his locker after he took out the stuff he needed for his first class. "Hey! Can I see your schedule?" she nodded and handed a piece of paper to him as he scanned it and then smiled handing it back to her, "Cool! We have the same exact schedule!"

"Well, that's weird! But cool!" she said as she got al her stuff for her first class, "My first friend has the same classes as me! So, shall we go to class now?"

"Okie dokie! And I wanna introduce you to someone!" he replied as they walked down the hall to get to their first class.

(longer yay!)


	3. class and lunch

When Cat and Shippo arrived to their first period class Cat saw a girl with long, brown hair, bright green eyes, a fox tail like Shippo's, and dog ears on top of her head. She turned around and saw Shippo then she yelled out, "SHIPPO-CHAN!" she ran over to him and hugged him, "How come you came to school without me this morning! I had to walk to school all alone!" she yelled at him, letting go. Then, she noticed Cat, "I didn't know we had a new kid today!" she said, and Cat nodded and smiled.

"Actually, I came here with my sister and my brother, they are both a year older!" she explained, "When does class start?" when she asked that they both gave her the kind of face that said 'why' "What! The sooner class starts the sooner it ends! I want to get to lunch quickly!"

"Oh" the both said in unison, "anyway, Cat this is Alaini, Alaini, Cat!" Shippo introduced them and they shook hands and started to talk about random things. A few minutes later the teacher came in the class and made everyone sit down until she noticed Cat.

"Oh, right. Class, we have a new student today." She said everyone either ignored her or just didn't care, "just introduce yourself and sit down anywhere."

"Okay….my name is Cat Takashi, what do you care anyway so what's the point of introducing myself?" she said, a few people laughed a bit.

"Any questions for Ms. Takashi?" the teacher asked and one hand rose, it was Shippo. "Ask her your question so she can sit Shippo."

"Do you need anybody to show you around the school?" he asked and she smiled.

"Well, if you're offering, sure. But if your just asking if I need someone to do that then, yeah!" she said, and went over to sit in an empty seat next to him. Then, the teacher just started to go into a pointless lecture about Geometry.

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Lunch**_

"Thank gods! I thought lunch would never come!" Cat explained while her Shippo, and Alaini were in the lunch line getting there food.

"Yeah, but we still have two more classes after this" Alaini pointed out, this causing Cat to growl a little bit.

"Thanks for ruining my lunch, Alaini!" Cat growled while glaring at her.

"Hey! It's my job!" Alaini said, shrugging, "Do you guys want to eat on the roof today? I just love it up there!"

They both nodded and Cat stated, "I was going to meet my sis and brother up there anyway! You guys can meet them!"

The three got their food and went up to the roof of the two-story school. When they got up there they saw five people, one black-haired cat hanyou, one silver-haired inu hanyou, and three other kids who they had never seen before. "Hey Mia!" Cat called out and the other kids all turned around, "can you introduce me to your new friends?" she asked after her, Shippo, and Alaini sat down by everybody.

"If you introduce me to yours" she said, when she saw Cat about to say something, "You go first!" she said, knowing what her sister would say, Cat just pouted.

"Well, this is Shippo…" she said pointing to Shippo and he waved, continuing to eat his food. Cat was about to continue when she heard:

SLAP!

And a scream of "HENTAI!" she turned to where it cam from, "What was that all about?" Cat asked.

"You'll get used to it, now introduce me to that girl who is staring at Inuyasha!" Mia said, with a smirk as she noticed the brother of hers getting irritated about the staring girl.

" That's Alaini!" she said, laughing a bit at how over-obsessed her new friend was getting, " So, I introduced my friends, now you tell me who the tough girl, pervert, and the other girl who seems normal is!"

"Ok! Well, the 'tough girl' is Sango!" she pointed to the girl that screamed before. She had long chestnut, brown hair in a low ponytail and matching eyes with a purple tank top and a pair of black shorts. "and that 'pervert' as you call him, I happen to think he is kinda cute, is Miroku!" this time she was pointing to the boy who dark brown hair and violet eyes, he was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a plain purple shirt. "and last but most defiantly not least is Kagome, Inuyasha seems to stare at her every second she is within eyeshot!" they both laughed, but nobody heard what Mia had said because they were all lost in conversation with each other. Kagome had long, raven black hair and chocolate eyes, she was wearing a pink t-shirt, a pair of long, black baggy jeans, and a denim jacket wrapped around her waist. "Ok! Enough introducing can we now talk with our new friends and annoying brother and finish our lunches!" Cat smailed and nodded and they did as she said.

-----------------------------------------

"hey mia, why do you wear that fishnet over your left arm and have black beads around it?" sango asked finally noticeing the aforementioned stuff on her new friends arm

"oh this?" mia asked messing around with the beads a bit "well I kinda have a curse on that hand, otherwise known as kazanna" mia looked around sheepishly at their shocked faces inuyasha just kept eating

"you have it too?" miroku asked

Mia looked over at him surprised "y-yeah…why?"

"because so do I" he held up his right hand which was covered in a purple cloth and purple prayer beads

"cool!" she said grinning scooting over to cat and rubbing her butt "HENTAI NEE-CHAN!" cat screamed slapping her older sister

"ow…" mia whimpered rubbing the red mark on her cheek

"I think we'll get along just fine" miroku said smileing widely

Mia smiled still rubbing her cheek "caaaat did you have to hit so hard?"

"yes I did.."

"awwwww…." Mia sighed

"ok this has been bugging me for a bit, your name is cat….but you're an inu-hanyou……" kagome chirped

"uh yeah I don't really know why, dad's demented way of naming me I guess…I mean come on none of us have normal names besides mia" cat said "inuyasha original much? We all know he's a dog"

Inuyasha growled

Cat held up her hands defensivly "sesshomaru, what kind of name is that?"

She shivered suddenly and had the feeling that something unpleasant was waiting for her when she got home

"we call him fluffy…" mia said yawning a bit

Inuyasha snickered "yeah because he has a big fluffy tail comeing out of his tushy"

Everyone started to laugh and inuyasha looked around in counfusion" wha?"

"you said tushy!" mia laughed

And that's when _it _happened….

-------------------------------------

A/n mwa ha ha! Cliffie!


	4. rain and hideing in shirts

**Ok! I finally have chapter 4! Me and cat wrote this over AIM, so I won't take full credit! So, anyway this chappie is just about what happened after school! Now, on with the fic!**

**New Kids **

**Chapter: 4 Mia is afraid of…rain?**

When school finally ended they all decided to go over to the Takashi's house, but it just happened to be raining. The bad thing was none of them had an umbrella and Mia, being the half cat demon, was scared to death by the water and freaking out.

"Mia stop scratching me!" Cat growled.

"WWWWAAAAATTTTEEEERRRRR!" Mia panicked not stopping the scratching  
"MIA! I already have scratch marks on my back from last time it rained!" Cat yelled pushing Mia into Miroku.  
"wwwater!" Mia whimpered shrinking into Miroku and attempting to go into his shirt  
"um…Mia. What are you doing?" Miroku asked, confused why she was practically inside his shirt.  
"hiding from the water?" she said peeking out still in his shirt  
"Okay! I don't mind!" he said, a perverted grin growing on his ace.  
Mia nodded failing to comprehend what he was thinking of. Everyone else was just either staring at the scene before them or laughing(Cat and Inuyasha).  
Mia backed up into Miroku whimpering he grinned and tried to stop the blood rushing to his groin since her butt was pressed against it (meaning he is trying not to get erect XD) As this whole scene was playing out Sango couldn't get any angrier and soon Shippou and Alaini joined Cat and Inuyasha in laughing.  
"Miro-kun stop poking my butt" Mia said looking up at him through the shirt. Miroku blushed and held up his hands Mia blushed too realizing what it was "hentai" she muttered but didn't move knowing it would embarrass him if anyone caught a glimpse  
Everyone else except Sango had heard what she said, and started laughing three times harder, Cat was pretty much on the floor by now.  
"Ok lets go inside...I think Miroku has to "use" the bathroom..." Mia said wanting to get away from the infernal rain  
The others just nodded, still laughing a little, and they went inside. They just happened to be standing outside Inuyasha, Cat, and Mia's house when this was all happening but they didn't know until now.  
Mia walked upstairs still in Miroku's shirt Miroku trailed after her and walked into the bathroom to take care of something Mia slipped out quickly (while this is going on have everyone else marvel at the mansion they live in! MWA HA HA!  
while downstairs Sango, Alaini, and Shippou were staring at everything in awe. Shippou being the first to speak said, "You guys live here?"  
"We sure do!" Mia said walking downstairs smiling at being out of the evil rain  
Inuyasha grinned "what, never had rich friends before?"  
The others just shook their heads slowly.  
"Well you do now!" Cat said as she sat down on their couch when she got to the living room.  
"err, I better make sure Miroku isn't lost..." Mia said heading upstairs again  
Inuyasha plopped down onto the couch and Alaini shyly sat next to him  
Shippou sat down on the couch next to Cat when she turned on the large flat screen TV. "Whatcha guys wanna watch?" Cat asked as she started to flip through the channels.  
"put on that one with the dog demon...i liked that one, it was cool" Inuyasha said (omg Inuyasha! Inuyasha is talking about Inuyasha!)  
"Why? because the hero in the story looks just like you?" Cat asked as she just skipped the channel it was on.  
Inuyasha crossed his arms "keh..." he muttered looking off to the side "fine put that other show on, the one with the man-whore rapist"  
Cat started laughing and turned on Naruto, "Hey Cat! How did you know what show he was talking about? I mean what he said could mean a lot o shows" Shippou asked. She just kept laughing and between breaths she said, "because...Inuyasha, Mia, and I...share the same...opinion about Orochimaru...on this show!"  
Inuyasha snickered "yeah we all think he's a man-whore rapist"  
Mia and Miroku walked down again this time Mia wasn't in his shirt though she thought it had been fun  
"So…what were you two perverts doing up there so long? It's not like this place is **that** easy to get lost in!" Cat said as she smirked in their direction.  
Mia growled and pounced on her little sister  
Miroku laughed  
"MIA! Get off of me!' Cat screamed when someone walked down the stairs. He had long silver hair, amber eyes, and a big, fluffy tail over his shoulder. "Hey Fluffy! I didn't know you were home!" Cat said after she pushed Mia off of her  
"fluffy!" Mia said jumping off her sister to go hug her older brother and rub her face in his soft tail "why can't i sleep on your tail? you let Rin do it!"  
Sesshomaru growled a bit and hit his sister saying something about incest.  
Sesshomaru looked at the couch and saw people he didn't know then glared at his siblings, "You must stop making so much noise. Rin is trying to sleep." he growled, now ignoring Mia. "Keh!" Inuyasha and Cat said at the same time.  
Mia squealed and grabbed Sango Kagome, Alaini, and Cat dragging all of them up to her room "ok me and cat are gonna give ya'll makeovers so you guys can get the guy you want!" Mia said smiling mischievously and going through her closet leaving Cat to do the makeup  
Cat started growling, "I'm starting to forget why I begged my mom to adopt you." she was now growling really loud and glaring at Mia. "You know I hate makeovers and giving them!"  
"i wasn't adopted and you know it..." Mia said "and come on cat! we have to do this! or else I'll make you over too for Shippou"  
Cat blushed, "w-what do you mean 'for Shippou'?" she stuttered.  
"i know you like him" Mia said throwing he some low hip hugger jeans and a tank top that hugged her curves pleasantly.  
"I do not!" she yelled, "and you know that if you make me over I'll beat you to a pulp!"  
"just put on the damn clothes!" Mia said sighing "ok Sango here" Mia handed her a mini skirt and periwinkle blue shirt with a cats grinning face on it "Kagome..." Mia said handing her a black shirt that says "silence is golden but duct tape is silver" and a skirt with black and white striped socks that go up to the thighs "Alaini..." Mia said handing her a green tank top and some blue jeans that had rips at the knees "And for myself" she held up a shirt with an angel chibi on the front that said "i swear i didn't kill him..." and a dead boy chibi on the back with a knife in his back saying "the knife accidentally fell there 21 times" with fishnet underneath the shirt so she could cover her kazanna also adorning hip hugger jeans  
Cat sighed in defeat, "Fine!" she said and she walked into the bathroom to change, when she walked out she said, "Now what? I'm not the makeup artist here!"  
"ooh ya'll look so pretty!" Mia said smiling "ok cat, sit in the chair" Mia said pointing to the chair in front of a mirror  
Cat crossed her arms, "are you sure we're related?" she said pouting and walked over to the chair and sat down.  
Mia spun cat to face her then applied blue eye shadow to her eyes and turned her back around "ok I think that's good  
"That fast?" she asked, but just shrugged, "better or me, but do I seriously have to wear this stuff all day?"  
"Yes" Mia said nodding and did Alaini with shimmery brownish eye shadow Sango in pink and Kagome in greenish not putting any on herself  
"Mia! If I have to wear this garbage, so do you!" she growled at her sister.  
"I have natural beauty" Mia pouted then sighed "fine, fine..." she put on some red eye shadow "ready to wow the boys?" she asked grinning from ear to ear  
"Yeah, whatever" Cat said and the other girls nodded, they all headed down stairs.  
Kagome went down first and they could practically hear the guy's mouths hit the floor Kagome blushed and looked down walking over to the couch and sitting by Inuyasha who couldn't stop staring, Alaini went next and they heard stuttering she also sat next to Inuyasha, after her went Sango and you could almost hear the eyes popping out of their sockets, Mia urged cat to go down before her saying something about Shippou being lonely  
Cat growled at Mia and stomped down the steps, clutching her fists getting ready to beat the hell outta her sister, it was a truly scary sight.  
Miroku cringed at the seething girl but Shippou embraced her "Cat-Chan! you look so pretty!"  
Mia grinned and walked down the stairs casually striding over to Miroku "so what do you think? you like it?" she asked gesturing to the girls  
Miroku grinned and nodded  
Cat blushed and lost all thoughts of killing her sister when she was embraced by Shippou, "uh…thanks Shippou!"  
"no problem" he said smiling and sitting down

"ahhhh young love" Mia said laughing  
Cat's eyes narrowed, "Mia, you have till the count of three...1...2..." she growled, "3!" she got up and tackled her sister to the ground.  
Mia yelped and threw her sister off herself before cowering behind Miroku "Miro-kun! Save me!"  
"Mia-Chan! Your sister scares me too!" Miroku yelled and hid behind Inuyasha.  
Cat's eyes turned red and she tackled Inuyasha to the ground since he was the closest.  
"kwawtio!" Mia said running away and hiding in a closet with Miroku Alaini ended up squished between Shippou and Kagome and Sango was under the couch.  
Cat started to claw at Inuyasha and bit him on the arm.  
Inuyasha tried to fend her off "hey cat your strap is falling down..."  
"Huh?" Cat blinked and her eyes went back to normal, her head hurting "w-what happened?"  
"you went all demon on us..."  
"damn…I was so close to beating my record too!" she said and looked up at everyone that wasn't hiding, "sorry"  
"we should get Mia and Miroku out of the closet.." Inuyasha said sitting up  
Cat smirked and stood up walking to the closet and opened it to see Mia and Miroku embracing looking scared to death, "Hi guys!"  
"AHHHH!" they screamed and Mia buried her face in Miroku's shirt  
"guys, I'm back to normal you can stop snuggling, or I can just leave you here because everyone knows that you like it!" she said with another smirk.  
"nani!" Mia said her fear turning to anger as she tackled her sister and proceeded to beat her to a pulp Miroku smiled pervertedly  
Cat pushed Mia off of her, "Don't even think about it, unless you want me to go all demon on your ass again. Your gonna pay and you know it! you made me ruin my record! Two more days and it would have been three weeks without me going demon!" she yelled, getting really angry again.  
"bring it on sister! i can control my demon side unlike you!"  
"I'm not gonna do this! Dad told me not to go demon too much or I'll be a full-demon permanently!" she said as she stood up and sat back down on the couch.  
Mia snickered and walked up to her room feeling a headache coming on

"ok so who wants dinner?" Inuyasha asked

"I do!" said Sango from underneath the couch

**Cat: Hey cool! I went full-demon in this chapter!**

**Mia: Whatever! Just review!**


	5. FOOD FIGHT!

**Cat: Okay! This chapter me and Mia….**

**Mia: ahem Mia and _I_ **

**Cat: Keh! We wrote it over YIM(for people who don't know what that's, an shame on you if you don't, it stands for Yahoo instant messeger)**

**Mia: Just get on with it already!**

**Cat: Keh!**

_New Kids_

_Chapter: 5_

_FOOD FIGHT!_

"What should we have for dinner?" Cat asked and Inuyasha was about to say something when, "Anything but ramen!"

Mia who had also opened her mouth shut it grumbling

"Steak" Miroku said

"Potatos" Alaini said

"Soup..." Sango said

"Ok!" Cat said and walked off to the kitchen.

Mia and Inuyasha followed while the others sat around the TV

When they got there Cat was grabbing all the stuff she needed to cook that stuff.

Mia started on the potatoes and Inuyasha started the soup since it was kinda like ramen

Cat started to make the steak.

"Boil em, Mash em, stick em in a stew!" Mia sang

Cat sang along with her sister.

Inuyasha rolled her eyes

Cat gave up on making the steak so she went out to the living room and stole the remote from Miroku.

"Hey!" Miroku sighed and groped her since she stole the remote

"HENTAI!" Cat screamed, slapping him making him fall off the couch then she sat in his seat and changed the channel to Fullmetal Alchemist.

Miroku's foot twitched "Miro-kun are you ok?" Mia asked looking at him confused.

"Hey Mia, do think it's possible for someone to burn soup?" she asked because Inuyasha burns everything he makes except ramen.

"uh...I don't think so..."

"With Inuyasha it might be! Why don't you go check!" she said.

Mia sighed then walked into the kitchen "WAH! INUYASHA WHAT'D YOU DO!"

"Eh!" everyone in the living room screamed than ran to the kitchen to see what happened.

The kitchen was full of smoke and Inuyasha was trying to beat it out.

""INUYASHA! WHAT THE HELL! IT WAS ONLY SOUP!" Cat screamed.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!1!" Inuyasha defended himself "it was the soup gnomes!"

Everyone started laughing, then Sesshomaru came downstairs, "What happened?" he asked in his emotionless voice, everyone pointed to Inuyasha and Cat said, "He tried cooking."

"and almost burned down the house

"Stupid half-breed." Sesshomaru stated, grabbing a fire extinguisher and spraying the smoking so-called 'soup'

"Fluffy you killed it!" Mia said

"Whatever, just don't let Inuyasha cook anything except ramen." he said and with that he walked back upstairs.

"Ramen, Steak, and Potatoes?"

"That just sounds weird, why don't I cook the soup?" Cat asked.

"Ok fine" Inuyasha said and went to cook the steak

"I'll cook the steak" Kagome said pushing Inuyasha away from the grill.

Cat started to make the soup.

Cat finished the soup when Kagome finished the steak, "Good! We didn't burn anything!"

Mia mashed the potatos with a fury cackling madly.

"Um.. Mia? Is there something wrong?" Cat asked.

"Nothing at all!" she grinned maliciously and pounded the potatos.

She shrugged, "you just seem a little mad!"

"I'm not crazy!" Mia said clutching the potato masher to her chest "not crazy at all..."

Cat and Kagome started to laugh, "Are you sure about that?" Cat asked.

"Not really..."

Cat and Kagome started laughing some more then Shippou walked in, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing..."

"Yeah! It's nothing!" Cat said, "So Mia, you done killing the potatoes?"

"No!"

"Come get us when you are!" Cat said, and she, Shippou, and Kagome went back to the living room. This time Cat snatched the remote out of Inuyasha's hands.

Inuyasha growled and Mia kept killing the potatos "DONE!" she screamed into Cat's ear after sneaking up behind her.

"OW! MIA! MUST YOU BE SO FRIGGIN' LOUD!" Cat screamed rubbing her ears.

"Yes...yes I must.."

Cat walked into the kitchen to get everything and put it into the dinning room, while Mia showed their guests where the dining room was. When, everything was ready they started to eat, quietly because no one could think of something to say. "So, can anybody think of anything to talk about?" Cat asked, getting annoyed of the silence.

"BAKA USAGI!" Mia said to Cat.

"I SAID NEVER CALL ME USAGI!" Cat screamed.

"usagi usagi!" Mia taunted grinning.

"Cuso neko!" Cat muttered then threw her steak across the table at her sister.

Mia caught it with her mouth "thanks dobe" she said throwing some potatoes at cat calling her sister dobe and teme is a habit she picked up from naruto.

Cat dodged the potatoes and yelled in a taunting voice, "TEME!" then stuck her tongue out at her sister.

""I told you teme is my word!" Mia yelled throwing more potatoes.

"THEN STOP SAYING USAGI!" she yelled back dodging Mia's potatoes then throwing some of her own.

Mia ducked and threw her potatoes which misfired and hit Inuyasha "eep! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" she said running off, Inuyasha chasing her with his plate.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT MIA!" Inuyasha screamed, chasing his own sister.

Mia hid behind Miroku whimpering.

"um…Mia is your family always this crazy?" Miroku asked.

"yes"

"Hey Shippou! Think fast!" Cat said, throwing her steak at him.

"ahh!" Shippou said getting hit in the face

Cat fell to the ground laughing, "Food fights are so much more fun with more than just 3 people!"

"people to hide behind!" Mia said from under the table.

"More people to hit!" Cat said, throwing some potatoes at Alaini.

Mia spread some potatoes on cats legs "more traps to set

"BAKA!" Cat screamed dumping her soup on Mia's head.

"hot!" Mia yelped jumping up and running blindly into Sango

"Hey watch it!" Sango yelled, dumping potatoes on Mia's head.

"itai" Mia said rubbing her potato covered head Kagome was currently pouring soup down Inuyasha's pants.

"Stop it! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled trying to get away

"never!" Kagome cackled manically.

"Fine!" he yelled then grabbed a near bowl of soup and poured it down her shirt.

"Inuyasha hentai!" she screamed shoving a whole bowl of potatoes in his face

"You started it!" he said, shoving the potatoes out of his face with his hand.

Kagome burst into laughter as did the others

After a while Cat finally stopped laughing, "that was the mopst fun I've had in a long time!"

"yeah cuz you've got a stick up your ass..." Mia said smiling "I think your more related to Sesshomaru than me or Inuyasha

"BAKA! I meant it was a really fun food fight compared to the others we have!" Cat said, hitting her sister on the head with an empty plate!

Mia blinked as the plate shattered "did a gnat just land on my head?" she asked Kagome who was on the verge of tears because she was laughing so hard"

"I'll be right back!" Cat said standing up

"She's gonna kill me" Mia said hiding in Miroku's shirt again.

Cat came back down wearing a white tank top, a pair of blue sweatpants, and her hair was up in a high ponytail, "So, What are we gonna do now?" she asked.

"Hey! You changed!" Mia said

"Yeah? So what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You suck" Mia said leaning back "and not lollipops"

"Keh!" she said , walking into the living room and laying down on the couch, "Hey! Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Alaini, and Kagome! Do you guys plan on spending the night here?"

"Uh sure" Kagome said Sango nodded Miroku smiled and nodded.

"Okay! I don't mind! I just wanted to know if anyone is sleeping over!" she said, shrugging then looked over at Shippou and Alaini, "What about you two?"

"If you wouldn't mind..." Shippou said.

Alaini nodded shyly.

"Of course I don't mind! We have enough guest rooms upstairs for each of you to stay in your own room!" she said.

"Great!" he said smiling.

"Awww so I don't get to share a room with one of you lovely ladies?" Miroku asked sadly.

Mia punched him in the gut "no..." she said simply.

Cat started laughing, "Hey Mia! What time is it?"

"Uhhh 10..." Mia said looking at her watch.

"Okay! And what time does school start in the morning?"

"8"mia said sighing "why so early?"

"I don't know!" Cat said sighing too, "well, hen should we go to sleep, cause right now! I am like the complete opposite of tired!"

"Uhhhh hmmmm... dog pile on the dogs!" Mia said slipping out from Miroku's shirt and tackling Inuyasha

"Aaaaahhhh!" Cat and Inuyasha screamed, "Don't dog pile us!"

Everyone dog piled on Inuyasha and cat

"Somebody, please get your foot off of my head!" Cat screamed, "I hate dog piles! Why must the dogs be the ones to get dog piled?"

"Cuz it's a dog pile" Mia said

Miroku was currently faced with a problem his face was right by Kagome's butt but his hands were pinned to his sides.

Inuyasha noticed this, "Miroku if you know what's good for ya! You'll move your face!"

**Cat: That was a fun chapter!**

**Mia: I didn't know that we fight that much Cat! **

**Cat: It surprised me too! **

**Mia: Can we just get this over with!**

**Cat: Keh!**

**Mia: hisses just review!**


End file.
